moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Stranglethorn Vale
The Stranglethorn Vale is a vast jungle-peninsula south of Duskwood. It encompasses the regions of Northern Stranglethorn and the Cape of Stranglethorn and is home to many camps from groups ranging far beyond the Alliance and Horde. Geography Covered in a thick canopy of rainforest, Stranglethorn Vale is the most humid, wet and warm environment in the Eastern Kingdoms, spanning hundreds (if not thousands) of miles from the northern borders to the tip of Stranglethorn. Dotted with a large array and variety of rolling hills, lesser peaks and many more cliffs and long drops into one of the dozen or more rivers and streams that all fed into the Vile Reef, and beyond that the Great Sea. By all accounts Stranglethorn is noted as one of the most dangerous regions geographically within the Eastern Kingdoms, aside from its straining and harsh terrain, the added fear of various creatures and disease lurking within the jungles makes it a place stayed away from by the common traveler. Scattered across Northern Stranglethorn and the Cape are dozens if not hundreds of troll ruins, ranging in size from single abodes to the remnants of large centers of commerce and trade, these are some of the last ruins left that show truly how great and terrifying the Gurubashi Empire once was. Moving south through the jungle though, a traveler would and could find settlements more recently constructed, from the longtime occupied Grom'Gol Base Camp to the newly constructed Fort Livingston, or even to the mining settlements set up by the Venture Company. As the journey continued south though, finally you would hit The Sundering, a massive sinkhole hundreds of feet if not a few miles in diameter. The various rivers would all drain into this large sinkhole into a massive whirlpool that pulled down anything that dared get close to it. The Sundering divided the once large region into two lesser ones and as you travel over the Sundering you would hit the Cape of Stranglethorn. Littered with troll settlements, naga encampments and the famed Gurubashi Arena, the Cape of Stranglethorn is no less dangerous than its Northern counterpart. Cats of all size prowl the region, hunting for their next prey in the thick canopy and only thanks to the work of the Goblins of Booty Bay, and occasionally the Alliance and Horde (from their respective settlements in the area) do the roads stay clear from the dangerous of the jungle and from the jungle reclaiming it. Since the Cataclysm, the Alliance and Horde had increased their presence in the region, with the Alliance operating out the Explorer's League Digsite, and the Horde operating from Hardwrench Hideaway. Aside from those two minor encampments, the goblins of the Venture Co. exploit large swathes of mountains, coast and ocean with their massive oil rigs off the coast of the Cape and their extensive mining operation. Booty Bay sits at the bottom of the tip and it is from here that the Goblins of Booty Bay control their monopoly in the Eastern Kingdoms, south of them sits scattered island chains, including the famed Jaguero Isle. '' '' History '' '' Stranglethorn Vale has for millennia been the home of the jungle trolls, under the leadership of the Gurubashi tribe. Over time, the Gurubashi came to be unduly cruel, sacrificing trolls of other tribes to their evil god Hakkar the Soulflayer. After an extensive civil war, the tribes of Stranglethorn split, forever becoming enemies. The Darkspear Tribe was one of these tribes, eventually driven offshore by a band of rampaging murlocs and taken in by the Horde. To this day, Stranglethorn remains a wild place full of danger. The Stone of the Tides "The ancient Gurubashi Empire was a source of many fascinating and intriguing legends that can be, no doubt, traced to their Environs. As examinations of their belief systems Societal practices have pointed to a great reverence for their natural surroundings. The Gurubashi Empire was surrounded on three sides by sea, so it comes as little surprise that water would figure prominently as an aspect of their society. Recent discoveries during Surveys of the Troll ruins in Stranglethorn have shown reference to an object called the "Stone of the Tides". Various fragments of troll legends can be pieced together to paint a rather complete picture of the stone and its importance to the Gurubashi Empire. It appears that the Stone of the Tides allowed its bearer to control water in its many forms." Modern Times The primary sapient inhabitants are the Bloodscalp and Skullsplitter trolls, in the northwest and east respectively. The troll city of Zul'Gurub sits in a valley in the northeast, which was once the capital of Troll civilization in Stranglethorn. To the north is a small compound controlled by a former Stormwind expeditionary force under the late Colonel Conrad Kurzen. Venture Company also has two mining operations based in the northern and southern sections of Stranglethorn, along with this extensive oil drilling operations have begun in recent years, these drilling operations began after the Cataclysm. In the north of the Vale sits Yojamba Isle, once it was home to a small group of Zandalari trolls who were directing efforts against the followers of Hakkar in Zul'Gurub. Since the onslaught of the Cataclysm the Vale has been torn apart and split in two and is divided by a large sinkhole and whirlpool appropriately named The Sundering. Since then, the Explorer's League has set up a basecamp and digsite in the Cape of Stranglethorn and the Alliance military has set up Fort Livingston. Settlements Fort Livingston Fort Livingston is a military outpost in the southern reaches of Northern Stranglethorn and was founded following the Cataclysm tore apart the region and divided it in two. Fort Livingston is rumored to have been named after Colonel Michael Livingston, a Colonel of the Stormwind Army who fell in battle against the forces of the Orcish Horde during the First War while trying to hold off the forces of the Horde from slaughtering a small settlement in southern Elwynn as its residents were being evacuated.This is clearly fanon, if anyone wishes to change this or even expand on this character I have randomly created you are more than welcome too Zul'Gurub Once the capital of the great Gurubashi Empire, Zul'Gurub now stands in ruins, with the trolls of the Gurubashi Tribe still inhabiting it in small numbers. The site of Zul'Gurub was where Hakkar the Soulflayer (not to be confused with the demon Hakkar) was summoned into Azeroth by the High Priests of the Gurubashi and Atal'ai. Booty Bay Booty Bay is a large pirate port city nestled into the cliffs surrounding a beautiful blue lagoon on the southern tip of Stranglethorn Vale. The city is entered by traversing through the bleached-white jaws of a giant shark. The port city is a large center of trade, both legitimate and otherwise, and is considered one of the most profitable ports on Azeroth. The Blackwater Raiders lead the city under the watchful eye of Baron Revilgaz and is affiliated with the Steamwheedle Cartel. Grom'gol Base Camp Led by Commander Aggro'gosh, Grom'gol Base Camp is one of the longest lasting Horde settlements in the Eastern Kingdoms. Heavily fortified to repel attacks of Alliance, Naga and Gurubashi Troll, Grom'gol Base Camp is considered one of the most fortified positions in the Eastern Kingdoms for the Horde. It is here that supplies are sent north to Stonard in the Swamp of Sorrow, and the settlement was named in honor of Grom Hellscream. Kurzen Compound An outpost established by an expedition of Stormwind Army forces under Colonel Conrad Kurzen, the compound served as the base of operations for Kurzen's Expedition. Formerly affiliated with Stormwind, Colonel Kurzen's mind was dominated by an ogre mage of the Mosh'ogg clan, Mai'Zoth, who sought to use the human expedition for his clan's own needs. Though most of Kurzen's men remained loyal, a small group split from him and established the Rebel Camp along the border to Duskwood. The compound holds a stockpile in a cave, which was where Colonel Kurzen and his men made their center of operations and left most of their weapons and equipment. Hardened by their time in the jungle, Kurzen's commandos became fierce jungle fighters. They managed to tame some of the native wildlife, namely panthers and tigers, and some of their forces made contact with the native trolls, learning the ways of their witch doctors. The compound was under the leadership of Colonel Kurzen until his demise at the hands of his own men, who found him guilty of weakness and had him flung from the top of the compound tower. Following Kurzen's death, leadership was assumed by four chief officers of the expedition, Chiefs Esquival, Anders, Gaulus and Miranda. The penalty for disobedience and insubordination in the camp is harsh. Traitors are hanged and weakness is met with high-altitude falls from the compound tower. Corruption and power abuse was prevalent, as prior to his death Colonel Kurzen had Emerine Junis incarcerated for 75 years for refusing his advances, amongst others. To prevent further insubordination, Kurzen had a crystal basilisk blood elixir distributed amongst his forces by his medicine men under the guise of medicine. Rebel Camp A tiny encampment established near the bridge to Duskwood, the rebel camp is maintained by a small group of soldiers under Lieutenant Doren who escaped the madness that engulfed Colonel Kurzen's forces and split from him, remaining loyal to Stormwind as they sought to overthrow him. Originally eight, the rebels had been infiltrated from within by a soldier still loyal to Kurzen, one Private Merle. Merle met his demise shortly after his cover was blown, killed before he even reached Duskwood. Other than Merle and Doren, the encampment is maintained by Corporal Bluth the camp trader, Corporal Sethman, Sergeant Yohwa, Private Thorsen and Brother Nimetz. Resources While the jungles of Stranglethorn are not known for vast agricultural yields they are known for a variety of other resources. Aside from large quantities of Stranglekelp, the region has seen yields in Khadgar's Whiskers, Liferoot and others. Combined with large yields of various exotic fruits and vegetables, the resources found in Stranglethorn are in high demand, a demand that is mainly supplied via the goblins of Booty Bay. Along with this the mountain parts of the region has seen above average yields of various low and medium grade ores, including copper, tin, iron, coal, gold and mithril. Off the coast of Stranglethorn, various factions have been engaging and battling for control of the vast quantities of oil that have been found. Reference Category:Places Category:Jungles Category:Steamwheedle Cartel Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Stranglethorn Vale Locations